High Price
by M.D12
Summary: Renesmee Cullen is a poor girl with no family and living on the street until one day she's kidnapped and put up for a auction and sold to Jacob Black. All human. M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new story. It's all human. Characters owned by Stephenie Meyer.

What the hell happened to me? I couldn't remember much but all I could remember was that black van that came down the alley I live at.

I don't have a home or really anything for that matter. When I was nine years old my mom and dad were in a car accident while I was at elementary school. My parents had no siblings and my dad's parents lived in a retirement home and were to old to take care of me. My mom's dad, my grandpa Charlie, was the only one that could take me in. My mom's mom, my grandma Renee, died from breast cancer when I was six so Charlie was the only family I had left.

I lived with Charlie for nine years till I turned eighteen. The day after my graduation was a day my life changed forever. After the graduation ceremony I was waiting on Charlie to take me home. Then a police deputy came to my high school and told me that Charlie was shot on duty and bleed to death. I lost all of my family and had nobody. I couldn't even go to an orphanage because I was legally a adult.

After that I tried to look for a job to support myself but almost all of the jobs were taken because of the crappy economy. Also the government and bank took everything Charlie owned when he died. His house, clothes, everything. I was homeless with nothing but a car, cell phone, laptop, and clothes. But I had to sell all of my clothes, car, cell phone, and laptop to a pawn shop just to get cash for food to eat and a hotel room to sleep at.

Two weeks I lived in a shitty hotel room living off cheap food. Until I had no more money. I then started living on the streets with just the clothes on my back which was a black jacket, red shirt, and denim jean, and tennis shoes. I needed the jacket because it was freezing in Forks and I needed something for warmth and the jacket was all I had. Even when it rained.

I lived on the streets for two months. Eating out of garbage cans, sleeping in a box, and asking strangers for change. Some people would try to help me out and by people I mean pimps and by help I mean make me a prostitute to get them money. I would refuse all the time. But on the street you had people trying to get what little you had and also the homeless rapists so I would usually defend myself. I got really good at kicking some ass when it was necessary.

But one day when I was looking for some food from a trash can, I remember seeing bright lights than a black van pulled up. I thought it look suspicious so I ran away. But I didn't get far till I was grabbed. I tried to fight them off but they were muscular and there was about six of them. Usually on the streets I had to fight just one person at a time. Then I remember something hitting my head really hard and passing out from the impact.

When I opened my eyes I wish I hadn't. I was blinded by light that made my already throbbing headache even worse. But then when I looked around I found out I wasn't in my usual box. I was in a bed. A white, fluffy, queen size bed. I looked around me saw I was in a bedroom to. The walls were a light yellow and the room had wooden floors. How the hell did I get in here?

"Your finally awake." a voice said.

I turned to see a guy with a wide smile on his face. He was hot, no, not even that, beautiful. He had russet colored skin and was taller than a NBA player. He had on a white button down shirt and black dress pants on. Even through the white shirt I could see that the guy was ripped.

I looked under the blanket of the bed I slept in and saw that I was naked.

"What the hell did you do with my clothes!" I yell at the guy.

He frowned at my sudden outburst. "They were dirty. So threw them away."

"Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I? And what the hell happen to me after those guys from the black van?" I said in a rush.

"One I don't know about any guys from a black van, two your at my apartment, and three my name is Jacob Black." he said while walking over to me.

"Why am I here?"

"I bought you." he said with a shrug.

"What?" I screeched.

"You probably don't remember. You were asleep the entire time. I bought you at an auction. You were the most expensive I have to tell you. A lot of men really wanted a beautiful creature like you. But I had to have you so I went as high of a price as I could and I won." he said softly. He sat on the bed next to me and reached out to stroke my cheek. I slapped his hand away and moved as far off the bed as I could so this hot psycho wouldn't see me naked which was stupid because he probably already had.

"Look you sick perv I don't know what kind of disgusting auction you went to to buy _people _but I'm not going to be some sort of sex slave or one of those other slaves that has to lick you shoes whenever you walk through the door—" I was cut off by his hand over my mouth.

"I don't want you for a sex slave or anything." he told me while looking intensely in my eyes.

"Well then why did you _buy_ _me_." I said buy me with as much disgust as possible.

"I had to. I couldn't have you taken from me buy other fifty to sixty year old men that would really use you as a sex slave."

"So you saved me?" I asked surprised.

"Well...yeah. I don't want anything from you. Especially sex. Not unless you tell me. Then I would be more than willing."

"So how much did you buy me for?"

"Um..." He looked embarrassed.

"Tell me." I persisted.

"Fifty million." he said quietly.

"WHAT?" I scream. Hell I wasn't even worth a penny let alone fifty million dollars.

He sighed. "Look I know you probably have a lot of questions for me just as I have a lot of questions for you but I think you should have something to eat. I'll get you something." He gave me a smile before walking out the door and leaving me in this room alone.

What just happened? I was kidnapped one second then I find out that I was bought at a fucking auction. I wonder if this Jacob guy has other girls here. If he's like Hannibal Lecter and buy's people and then eats them. God I hope whatever he's getting me to eat isn't a person, I would rather eat out of my trash cans than eat someone.

I still can't believe this guy spent fifty million dollars on me. He's probably got money out the ass if he can spend that amount of money. But why would he want me, a poor, homeless girl with no family? I still don't believe that this guy doesn't want me as a sex slave. What do I have that would interest him other than a vagina?

While lost in my thoughts Jacob comes in with a tray of food. Eggs, bacon, sausage, and pancakes. I've haven't had a breakfast like this since I was nine. Charlie didn't really know how to cook so I always ate cereal for breakfast.

"Eat." Jacob commanded.

I look at him unsure if I should but I haven't eaten anything like this in years so I grab the fork and dig in. It was fucking delicious! I start inhaling my food and crying at the same time. Eating this brought all the memories of my parents back to me. My mom smiling at me when she saw the look on my face when I saw my favorite breakfast in the morning, my dad reading the paper and drinking his usual morning coffee and giving me coffee breath kisses on the cheek before he went to work. I never thought about my parents in a while because it was to damn painful to think about.

"Hey are you alright?" Jacob asked next to me when he saw me crying while shoving as much food in my mouth as possible.

I just nodded, without stopping.

"Take it easy. If you keep stuffing food in your mouth like that your gonna choke." he told me softly.

I was already done. I was still chewing the food in my mouth and trying to swallow it all down. But the tears kept falling. When I finish swallowing all of it I bury my face in my hands and sob.

I felt the tray being lifted off the bed and a new weight next to me. Then warm muscular arms warped around me. I look up and see Jacob looking at me with soft, sympathetic eyes. I loose it and wrap my arms around his neck and bury my face in his shoulder. He's frozen for a second before wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me.

A cry for I don't know how long. It could have been hours and I wouldn't know. After my sobs turn into sniffles I pull away from Jacob. I look at him and see he's focused on my chest. I look down to see I'm still naked.

"You pervert!" I yell at him and grab the blanket to cover myself.

"I'm sorry. I—" he starts but I stop him.

"Oh yeah right your sorry! Just get me some damn clothes already!"

He sighs and walk to the closet that's on the right wall of the room.

"I don't have any clothes for you. Your other clothes were dirty and had rips on them so I threw them away. I'll have to let you borrow some of mine." he said while looking through the closet.

"Just give me something so I can get out of here." I hiss.

He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Leave?"

"Yeah, leave. I'm not staying here with you."

"I bought you. You have to stay with me."

"I don't have to do anything. I'm leaving and calling the cops on your ass."

He looks pissed at first but then the same bright smile he had when I first saw him appears.

"Okay. I'll let you leave but on one condition."

"What?"

If his grin got any bigger you think his cheeks would hurt.

"You pay me back ever dollar of the fifty million I spent on you." he says triumphantly.

"Are you out of you damn mind! I'm poor! I can't even give you a penny."

"Well I guess your going to be here for a while. Here put these on. They might be big but there the best I can do for now." he said. He threw a black tee shirt and a pair of boxers on the bed and left.

I put the shirt and boxers on and sit on the bed. How the hell am I going to get out of here?

A/N: Review if you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here chapter two. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I think we should get to know each other." Jacob said.

We were eating dinner, which was steak and vegetables, in Jacob's dining room. After the whole him-seeing-me-naked thing I haven't talked to him all day. I give him the occasional death glare whenever he came in my room to check on me but he would say it looked cute so now I just settle for ignoring him and not looking at him at all.

Before Jacob made me dinner he said I was free to look around his apartment. I walked around and there were about six guest rooms and four bathroom. Just to have some fun I walked in Jacob's master bedroom and it was huge. He had a king size bed and a red silk bed set. The walls of his room was the same dark red as his bed. He had a balcony too that over looked Seattle

Jacob told me he bought me in Seattle so the people that kidnapped me auctioned me off there.

"I don't want to know you." I said but I kinda did want to know about him.

"Come on. We both know your going to be here for a while so lets get to know each other. You can even ask me the questions first."

"Fine. How old are you?"

"Twenty six."

"Were you born and raised in Seattle?"

"No I was born and raised on a reservation named La Push with my two older sisters and my dad. My mom died when I was younger so I don't really remember her that much. Anyway, after I graduated high school there I went to college in Seattle for mechanics. After that I opened up J.B mechanics, my own shop. The place became so popular because it had the lowest prices compared to others. So then my business grew to other places in America. And I own them all. I even own a few in Europe and South America too." He said with a smug smirk.

Damn. I never would have thought Jacob was the owner of J.B mechanics. Charlie went there all the time because of the low prices and he never really had that much money. There was one by the station he worked at that he went to if he ever had a flat tire or the engine wouldn't start on the police cruiser he owned for work.

"I want to know about what happened at the auction." I said when I'm done with my steak and veggies and cross my arms over my chest.

He sighed. "I already told you."

"I want specifics." I growl.

He didn't say anything. Just stared at me with a glint in his eyes that I haven't seen before.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"God your sexy when you growl." he growled back.

"Just answer the damn question!" I yell at him, getting frustrated. But even though I was pissed, his compliment made me blush.

"Alright. Well it was yesterday that I went. A friend told me about it. They mostly sell prostitutes for a quick lay or some are sold as sex slaves for business men with wives that don't really satisfy them. I didn't really go there to buy some one. I hadn't got laid in a while so I just went for a quick release and leave. But when I got there they had already started. And when I looked to see what they were selling I saw you." He gave me a quick smile before continuing.

"You had those dirty clothes on and you were asleep on a couch. Even through you looked like a mess I saw how beautiful you were underneath. And so did a lot of the old men there. They all wanted you. Some went to thousands and then went to millions. And right before a old fat, bald guy that went up to forty million could have you I couldn't stop myself and yell fifty million. And that was the highest price ever at that auction. And that's how all this happened." He finished with a triumphant grin on his face.

I was stunned. So I was kidnapped and sold as a sex slave. But Jacob didn't really force me to do anything. But I could be speaking to soon. I mean this is my first day here. He could be acting nice now but soon he'll rape me in my sleep or something.

"Did you ever get your quick lay?" I couldn't really think of anything else to ask.

I look over at him and see that his face is darker than normal. Was he blushing?

"Um...not really. After I took you clothes off it took all my will power not to just fuck you then and there so I just took care of myself. If you know what I mean." he looked embarrassed about telling me that.

"Okay, your turn. What's your name?" he asked.

"Renesmee." I answered.

"That's an unusual name. How'd you get it."

"It's an amalgamation of both my grandmothers. My grandma Renee and grandma Esme."

"Amal...what?" he said with eyebrow furrowed together in confusion.

I chuckled a little at his expression. "An amalgamation is a combination of two words turned into one, well in my case two names made into one."

He nodded taking a sip of his red wine.

"How old are you?" he questioned.

"You would probably just want to know my age to see if I'm legal." I mumble under my breath so he wouldn't hear me.

"What?"

"I said I'm eighteen."

"Oh." he looked lost in thought and a little relieved. I new this rich perv wanted to get in my pants. Yeah 'I'm not going to make you a sex slave' my ass.

"When's your birthday?" he asked.

"September tenth." I said simply.

"Really? That's only a month away. I should start looking for a present." he said with a small smile.

"When's yours?"

"January fourteenth."

After that it was uncomfortable silent for a few minutes. Until Jacob breaks it.

"How about I clean these and we can watch a movie or something. Sound good?" he said while taking mine and his plate and walking into the kitchen.

That was weird. Jacob told me about his whole life but he never asked me any personal questions except my name, age, and birthday. I wonder if he didn't ask because he's giving me time to get to trust him before he asks more questions. Or maybe I'm just thinking things.

I get up and walked into the living room. Jacob's living room had a black leather couch and a matching black love seat next to it. The walls were a creamy beige and he had a black entertainment stand stacked with DVD's. Not only that but the guy own a sixty inch plasma TV.

I was looking through the huge stack of DVD's until I saw one that caught my eye. Homeward Bound. Damn it. I love Homeward Bound. My parents got me the movie and watched it every Saturday night when I was seven, we called it out movie nights. My parents got sick of it after awhile but I never did. But then again I was a kid and nothing got old to me. After my parents died I never watched that movie again. I know it's stupid to get depressed about a movie with animals but that movie is probably the only memory I have of my family since all the other reminders I either sold or were taken away from me.

"Did you find a movie?" Jacob asked when he walked into the living room.

I was about to say yeah but I decided against it and said no. After the breakfast thing I don't think I can take anymore painful reminders of the past.

I continued to look through the stack and got fed up and picked one without looking at the title and put it in the DVD player.

"The Exorcist?" Jacob asks when I fast forward through the opening previews.

I shrug and play the movie. Jacob was sitting on the right side of the couch so I sit on the left side, sitting as far away from him as possible.

When the movie starts for a couple minutes before Jacob asks, "This movie might be a little to scary for you. You should come a little closer. I'll protect you." he said with a grin holding out left arm for me to cuddle under.

But I narrow my eyes at him. "I think I'll live."

He looked hurt for a second before looking back at the movie and dropped his arm.

I almost felt bad. Jacob was nice to me all day. He made me breakfast, lunch, and dinner and showed me around his house. Also he didn't try anything either. He didn't try to have sex with me and he didn't even touch me since this morning when I cried on his shoulder. He was a perfect gentleman. But I wonder if it's all an act. I guess I'll find out soon since I already know that I'm never going to get out of here.

Through the rest of the movie I wasn't that scared. I've seen a hell of a lot more horrendous things on the streets than I did in this movie.

"Can I take a shower?" I ask Jacob when the ending credits start rolling up on the screen.

"Sure, sure. You don't have to ask me you know. This is your home now. You can do whatever you want." He said taking the movie out of the DVD player and putting it back in it's case.

"Yeah except leave." I mutter.

"Ah...that's where your wrong. I am letting you leave." he said smugly.

"What?" He's actually letting me go?

"I called one of my assistants this afternoon while you were eating lunch and asked her to come over tomorrow so you can go shopping with her for clothes while I'm at work. I don't think you want to were my clothes forever even though you look hot in them."

"Okay, first I'm not going out shopping in a shirt five times my size and a pair of boxer that I have to pull up every two minutes, second one of your assistants? How many do you have?, and third what part of I have no money do you not understand."

"I know your not going to go shopping in my clothes that's why I asked Leah to bring some of her's, she's about your size. And I have about three assistants. I'm a busy man with a busy schedule and one person can't handle all my baggage. Also I know you don't have any money that's why I'm lending you a credit card to buy whatever you need or want."

I was shocked. He's just going to give me a credit card to buy whatever? Hell I could buy a million dollars of shit and he would have to pay for it. It sounds pretty sweet but I'm stubborn and I can't except something like that even though I'm poor. Even on the street when I asked people for spare change that's all I really wanted. Just some pennies, dimes, and nickels. But when people gave me fives, tens, or twenty dollar bills I would give it back to them. I didn't want people's hard earned money while I was just sitting on the concrete begging for money. Stupid I know but I'm not greedy like that to just take someone's money without giving something else back when I had nothing.

"I can't take your credit card and just buy whatever I want." I protested.

"Why not? I'm paying for it so you don't have to worry about the money." he objected.

"I know that's the problem. I can't take your money like that especially after all the things you've done for me. And I don't have anything to repay you with."

He closed his eyes and sighed. He walked over to me and pulled me in his arms. I was stunned for a second then I gradually wrapped my arms around his waist and clung to him.

"Renesmee, what's mine is yours now. My money is your money. Don't worry about repaying me. Your repaying me enough by being here with me right now." he whispered softly.

"But..." he continued. "If you really want to repay me there are other ways too." Then I felt his one of his hands slid down my back and grab one of my ass cheeks and gave it a squeeze.

I gasped and pushed him off me. Then I slapped him across the face.

"You son of a bitch! Just when I thought you were a nice guy you do something like that! I guess you just proved me wrong." I pushed past him and walked down the hall to one of the bathrooms to take a shower.

"Renesmee wait!" I heard him yell behind me and run toward me. But I go into the bathroom closest to me and shut and lock the door.

"Renesmee I'm sorry!" he continued to yell through the door.

"Go to hell!" I yell back.

"Come on! Open the door! Please!"

But I ignored him and took my shower. After a few more bangs on the door and pleas to let him in, Jacob finally took the hint and gave up.

When I was done I took a towel from the rack on the wall and wrapped it around my waist. I unlocked and open the door. I looked down both ends of the hallway. When the coast was clear I walked to my bedroom and found another huge tee shirt and boxers laid out on the bed. I put them on and climbed into bed and fell a sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the review! Tell me what you guys think of this chapter! Review! Oh and Homeward Bound was my favorite movie as a kid that's why I put that it. Just to let you know.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

When I woke up this morning it was dark but a little sunlight was coming up. It must be early. I wouldn't know there wasn't a damn clock in this room. Only a bed, blank walls, and a closet full of ass grabbers clothes.

I got up and stretched. I walked to the bathroom and I went under the sink to get a toothbrush. I guess that's one of the many pros of having billions of dollars. You have spares of everything even when you don't need them. Jacob had spare toothbrushes, beds, bedrooms, and bathrooms that he doesn't need. So why does he have them? Oh that's right because he has fucking money.

I brush my teeth and comb through my curly auburn hair that now reached to the middle of my back. When I was done I decided to make my own breakfast instead of having Jacob make it. I didn't want the same thing he made me the first morning here so I just made some eggs and toast.

While I was scrambling the eggs in a bowl I heard footsteps behind me.

"Good morning. Your up early." He said with a yawn.

I ignored him and continued scrambling my eggs.

"Uh...did you sleep good?" he asked awkwardly.

I continued to ignore him.

"Look I'm sorry. What happened last night was inappropriate and shouldn't of happened. I'm truly sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." he sounded sincere but me being the bitch I was I still ignored him while I put the eggs in the skillet.

"Talk to me." he sighed.

While mixing the eggs together a great idea popped into my head.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." I said and turned around to look at him. He had on a wife beater and a pair plaid boxers on. His hair was disheveled and his charcoal black eyes were rimed red from sleep. I'm afraid to admit it but he looked hot.

"If it's letting you go forget it. Me grabbing your ass isn't worth letting you go. Even if you hate me."

"No not that. I'll forgive you if you let me work for you."

"Wait, what?" he asked confused.

"You spent fifty million on me and not only that but your lending me money to buy clothes, your letting me stay at this huge apartment, so the least I can do is pay you off."

"Renesmee, I told you before what's mine is—" I interrupted him.

"I know you told me that but let me just to this so I don't have to feel guilty. Please?" How the hell did this turn from him apologizing for grabbing my ass to me begging to work for him?

"What kind of work are you talking about?" Jacob asked.

"You know like clean, cook, stuff like that." I said simply.

"I don't know..." he trailed off.

"What's not to know? I'll work for you. I'll be your own personal nanny or maid."

"I'll think about it." I was about to argue and yell in his face to just let me do something but I kept my cool and said okay and continued to make my eggs.

"Do you want anything for breakfast?" I asked him. I might as well start working now.

"No thanks. I usually pick something up on the way to work. Oh and I leave at about seven and Leah said she'll be here a six fifty with some clothes and she's take you shopping." he said with a smile. I groaned.

"You really don't have to spend money on me." I insist but I already know it's a lost cause.

"You know most women would love it when men spend money on them."

"I'm not like most women."

"Your telling me." He muttered while walking over to the coffee maker and getting a cup of coffee.

I laughed at what he said. When he turned around he looked at me with such shock you think I told him I killed his dog or something. Then I start laughing even harder.

"What?" I asked still laughing.

"Your laughing." he said still in staring at me.

"Yeah well I can laugh you know."

"I know but this was the first time I see it or heard it. It's beautiful." he said in awe.

"Well I've only been here for a day."

"I know but it's still beautiful."

I stop laughing and start digging in my eggs. His compliment, like most of them, made me blush. It's weird. When I was in high school and guys gave me compliments I would never blush to them. But it's different with Jacob. He makes me feel like a giddy school girl. Like when he calls me beautiful it's like butterflies are in my stomach and my face feels like it's a hundred degrees. Pathetic I know. I've lived on the streets for God sakes.

After I was done with my eggs, Jacob told me he had to get ready for work and went to his bedroom. While he was there I started cleaning the dishes that I used to make eggs and Jacob's coffee cup. I jumped when I heard the doorbell ring. Since the kitchen was closer to the door than Jacob's bedroom I decided to answer it.

When I opened the door there was a women standing there with a dark gray pencil skirt, white blouse, and black high heels on. She had the same russet colored skin as Jacob and the same charcoal black eyes. Her hair looked like a bob cut and was black too. I also noticed that she had a bag in her left hand.

She looked at me up and down, then sighed.

"Damn Jacob can never keep it in his pants." she mumbled to herself.

Huh?

"So how'd you meet? Strip club? Bar?" she asked me while walking passed me and into the apartment.

"What are you talking about?" I asked back.

"Leah your here." Jacob's voice said from behind me making me jump again. He had on black business suit with a red tie. Now his damn clothes are making me blush.

"Yeah I was talking to you little hussy here. I got to say Jake never thought you would go for the younger ones. How did you find her? Stalking outside the girls locker room at the local high school again?" Leah laughed.

"Shut up Leah." Jacob scolded.

"Again?" I asked. I knew he was perverted but stalking outside a girl's locker room? Now that's pushing it from perverted to just plain creepy.

"It's nothing. It was something I used to do when I was a teenager." he answered me while still scolding Leah who had a huge smile on her face.

"Yup. The poor girls would see him in the window trying to get a sneak peek until he was caught and got suspended for ten days." Leah said.

"Leah would you just give me the damn clothes." Jacob hissed.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to get so mad about it. At least one of your one night stands should know you have a libido like the energizer bunny. It just keeps going and going and going..." Leah trailed off.

Jacob handed the bag Leah was carrying and told me to change. When I go in my room I looked to see what this Leah girl had. It was a pair of light denim jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. She even had a pair of bras, socks, panties, and white nikes. I put them all on and walk out of my room.

Jacob and Leah were in the living room talking but as soon as I walked out they stopped and looked at me.

"So are you ready to go?" Leah asked me.

"Uh...sure...I guess." I stammered.

"Renesmee here." Jacob said handing me a gold master card. I groaned and was about to say something but Jacob gave me a look that said to 'just shut up and take the card' so I did just that and stuffed the master card in my front pocket.

"You better be giving me a raise for taking your pet shopping, Jake." Leah told him with her hands on her hips will walking to the front door. We followed behind her.

Jacob shot a glare at her back before looking at me and his eyes softened.

"Like I said yesterday, just get whatever you need. Don't worry about how much it costs." Jacob whispered in my ear so Leah wouldn't hear.

"Yeah, yeah." I mumble. Leah, Jacob, and I walk in the elevator. The apartment building that Jacob lives at is about eighteen stories and Jacob's apartment is on the seventeenth floor so we have to take the elevator because taking the stairs would be a pain in the ass.

When the elevator stopped on the first floor we walked out the double doors. Jacob walked over to a black two door Bentley that was parked on the curb in front of the apartment building. Leah walked over to a silver Lexus that was behind Jake's Bentley.

Jacob walked over to the driver side of his Bentley and before he got in he yelled to me, "Have fun." and drove off.

"Well let's go." Leah sighed.

"Okay." I said quietly.

I get in the passenger side door and put my seat belt on. Leah gets in the drivers side and starts the car.

"So...Jacob told me he bought you huh?" Leah said out of no where.

I groaned. "He told you?"

"Yup, I got to say I knew Jake was sick but I never knew he would go so far as to buy someone for a pet." Leah shook her head.

"He's not using me as a pet. He's actually really nice to me."

Leah almost swerved off the road before getting control of the car again.

"What a minute? Did you say Jacob Black was nice?" Leah asked still keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah, why?"

"Jacob the perverted tight ass Black was nice?"

"Yeah why?" I repeated.

Leah scoffed. "You don't know Jacob like I do. We've been friends since we were kids and trust me Jacob is never nice to anyone. Not even the millions of women he probably slept with. You must really be something to him."

"How is he mean?"

"Oh at work if something goes wrong he goes off like a bull. That's why you just stay away from him and don't say anything if he's pissed cause if you do you'll most likely get the shit beat out of you or if your a women he'll just fuck you and never look at you again."

"Have you slept with Jacob?" I couldn't help but feel a little jealous knowing that Leah might have had sex with Jacob.

"God no. He tried a couple times when we were teenagers but I would always turn him down. And of course Jacob would be pissed and fuck some other girl two minutes after I told him no." she laughed.

"Oh." I was a little relieved knowing she never slept with him. But something inside me was still pissed that he slept with so many women. I mean what if one day he tried to sleep with me and I told him no? Would he just fuck someone else right after? And the strangest question was why the hell was this making me so damn jealous and pissed when Jacob was nothing to me but my buyer?

"Is Jacob good in the sac? I never really get a chance to meet any of Jacob's sex buddies before he dumps them." Leah said, interrupting me from my thought.

"I wouldn't know I've never slept with him." I said simply.

Leah swerved off the road again.

"Are you joking? When did he get you?" I flinched a little at her last question. The way she said it made me sound like an object instead of a person.

"Two days ago why?" I questioned.

"Two days and he still hasn't got in you pants?"

"No. The first day I was there he told me he wouldn't have sex with me unless I was willing."

"He actually said that to you?"

"Yeah what's the big deal." I asked getting worried now.

"Jacob never really gets turned down when he want's to fuck someone. But of course women sleep with him for his money or just his looks. Jacob can never really keep a girlfriend either. 'To much temptation out there to pass up' he said. He probably only had three girlfriends in his life. And he cheated on all three of them." Leah told me.

It was silent for the rest of the drive. I kept thinking about what Leah said. Jacob was a man whore? Looking back on it I never would have guess. I would have just taken him as a regular guy that maybe needed to get laid, not a sex addict with anger problems. Could Jacob really be putting up an act now but show his true colors later when I least expect it. Can I trust him? Or is everything he's said to me a lie?

* * *

**Review to tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I just wanted you guys to know that the next chapter might be a Jacob POV.**

* * *

Shopping with Leah was a fucking nightmare.

I told her I wanted to go somewhere cheap to buy clothes, like Walmart or Goodwill, instead she took me to a damn mall. When we first got in there I saw a Target and I told Leah I wanted to go in but she told me no.

"Why not?" I whined.

"Because there to cheap." Leah shrugged.

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

"Look, Jacob gave you a credit card to buy whatever you want right?"

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Jacob never gives money to girls. Well except if their prostitutes. So you have a once in a lifetime opportunity to shop till you drop. I wouldn't pass it up if I were you." Leah said while passing by the Target I suggested and into a Macy's.

Macy's wasn't that bad but that was probably because they were having a summer sale and it was the middle of August.

Leah was a pain in the ass. Whenever I went to one store she would make me buy multiples of what I didn't even need. When we were shopping at Macy's I was just going to get seven shirts just to last me the week. But Leah talked me into buying twenty. I know I said didn't want to spend to much of Jacob's money shopping but after what Leah said about Jake being a man whore I just stopped caring and bought whatever the hell I wanted and what I thought was cute.

At around noon we had so much clothes that we had to go to Leah's Lexus and stuff the clothes in the trunk then go back and continue shopping. But before we went back shopping me and Leah got hungry so we went to the food court to get something to eat.

While we were both eating a burger and some fries, Leah's cell phone buzzed in her purse she pulled it out and answered it.

"Hello Jacob." She greeted with a smirk.

I heard Jacob's voice on the other line but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Aww...Jakey your such a nice guy to check up on your pet." Leah laughed.

"_Leah shut the fuck up and put her on the damn phone!" _Jacob yelled through the phone, loud enough for me to hear.

Leah rolled her eyes and handed me her phone.

"Hello?" It sounded like a question.

"Hey, I just wanted to check and see how shopping's going." Jacob said.

"It's going great."

"Really?" He sounded confused.

"Yeah, I got a lot of stuff actually. Me and Leah had to go back to her Lexus because we got so much shit. And we're not even done yet."

"See I told you it wouldn't be so bad. I hope your having fun and Leah isn't to much of a bitch to you."

"Actually, Leah told me a lot about you. How come you never told me you slept around?" I asked with a smirk, the same one Leah had on her face now.

I heard him gulp through the phone. "She told you that?"

"Yeah." was the only thing I could say.

"Look, I get out at about five so if you want we can go to dinner tonight and we can talk about that. What do you say?" He sounded desperate and I almost felt bad for bringing it up. Almost.

"Sure."

"Good. Well, have fun shopping. Can you put Leah back on?"

"Yeah, here." I handed the phone back to Leah.

"What?" Leah asked, irritated.

"_Just take care of her, Leah. She's impor—" _Leah interrupted him.

"Yeah, whatever. See ya later, Jake." Then she hung up and stuffed her phone back in her purse.

"How come you just hung up on him like that? Isn't he your boss?" I asked.

"He maybe my boss but he can't fire me. He knows that I would cut his balls off in his sleep if he does and Seth and Embry aren't really the brightest crayons in the box so without me his company would be in the toilet."

"Seth and Embry are his other assistants?"

Leah nodded.

"Seth is my little brother and Embry is Jacob's best friend since elementary school. Mine and Seth's parents didn't have that much money to send up to college and Embry didn't have a dad most his life and his mom worked as a waitress and didn't get that much money either so after we graduated from high school we ending work seven dollars an hour at a store in La Push. But when Jake finished collage and built J.B mechanics he hired us to work there. And after it became huge he promoted us to his assistants. So, that's how all of this started."

"Oh" was my only smart response.

When we were done with our burger and fries we started shopping at Victoria's Secret to buy bras and panties. While we were looking around Leah kept showing different pieces of lingerie that I could wear to torture Jacob. I just laughed at her.

Leah probably had a smart mouth but she was really funny once you get to know her.

Just as we were done with Victoria's Secret and all of my misery was finally over, Leah said, "We got to get some dresses."

"What?" I asked.

She sighed, "Jacob likes to go out a lot. At company parties and dinner dates, stuff like that. So you have to have a couple dresses if you going to look nice. Plus I eavesdropped on your and Jacob's conversation on the phone and I know you have a date so come on." She grabbed my hand and lead me to a dress store.

"Hey Leah how about this one?" I asked Leah about a dress I thought was cute. I found about fourteen so far and I thought it was enough but Leah said I needed about fifteen, so now I'm looking for fifteen.

"Yeah, that ones great so now I think were done." Leah said. I went to the counter to pay for it and it came out as over five hundred thousand dollars.

If I was to total the amount I would have spent the entire day I would say it would be as much as the amount Jake bought me for. I really hope Jacob lets me take that cleaning job I offered for him. Otherwise my minds going to explode with guilt. Damn me for being so nice.

After Leah drove me back to Jacob's apartment, she helped me carry all of my bags to the apartment. It was a pain in the ass because Jake lived on the top floor and we had to keep using the elevator. A couple minutes later, people that work at the apartment building decided to help us out. I was kinda embarrassed that I bought that much crap that random people wanted to help out but I guess I can't change it now.

Once we got all the bags in my room Leah payed the people a couple bucks and told then thank you and they left.

"Thanks for taking me shopping Leah. I'm sorry if I was to much of a pain." I said but she waved her hand at me.

"Don't worry about it. I actually like you. Your fun. Out of all the girls Jacob has been with I've got to say, you're the only one I think I actually see Jacob having a serious relationship with. How knows? You might be the future Mrs. Black." She laughed. I laugh too but her last comment made me blush.

"Well I guess I should get going. Jacob should be here soon. See ya later pet." Leah said before walking out of the door and leaving me alone.

I looked around my room and saw that I had no were to put my clothes. The closet was full of Jacob's clothes and I had no dresser or wardrobe to put anything anywhere. I looked at all the other guest bedrooms and saw one that was a little better and more spacious.

The walls were a grayish blue and the queen sized bed set was the matching color. It also had a window that faced the city so you could look out and enjoy the view. It also had a closet, wardrobe, and dresser, they were empty too. Just what I needed. I started filling them up as much as I could.

When I was about done I heard the front door open and close and keys being dropped on a hard surface. Jacob was home.

"Renesmee I'm home." He yell. Just for fun I didn't reply back.

"Renesmee?" He yelled again.

"Hello?" I covered my mouth with both my hands to keep from laughing. Then I heard a door being slammed shut.

"FUCK! Damn it. I'm gonna fucking kill Leah!" He shouted. I couldn't hold it in any more and started busting out laughing. Jacob swung the door to the room open and let out a sigh.

"Don't scare me like that." Jacob grumbled but still had a small smile on his face.

"Now I know what Leah said about your anger issues." I said still laughing.

"Why are you in this room?" Jacob asked, trying to change the subject.

"Well the other room was filled with your clothes and so I just picked this one because it had a empty closet. You don't mind do you?"

"No. Not at all. Whichever room you want to stay at is fine with me." He said with a grin.

"I made reservations at Olive Garden for dinner tonight. Is that alright?" Jacob asked while walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Are you kidding me?" I scream. I love Olive Garden. I haven't been there since before I graduated high school and Charlie took me there before the graduation ceremony.

"Sorry. I'll look for something else." Jacob panicked, patting his blazer, most likely looking for his cell phone.

"Don't! I love Olive Garden. There bread sticks are the bomb!" I yelled, jumping up and down like a kid hopped up on candy.

Jacob laughed at me.

"Okay, well get dressed. The reservations are for six o'clock." Then he left me in my new room.

I was looking through the dresses I bought and found the one I bought especially for tonight. It was a black strapless dress that reaches to the middle of my thighs. And I bought a pair of black high heels to go with it.

When I got dressed I went in one of the bathroom to brush through my hair. I didn't wear make up, actually I never wore make up. Mostly because it kept your skin clearer.

After I was done, walked in the living room and watched a episode of Glee.

"Hey, Nessie, you ready?" Jacob asked behind the couch I was sitting on. Jacob had on a navy blue button down shirt with a black tie and denim jeans.

Jacob looked me up and down and whistled.

"You look beautiful." he said softly.

"You don't look to bad yourself. And what did you just call me?"

"Oh, I just gave you a nickname. Renesmee is kind of big to say so I gave you Nessie as a nickname."

"You nicknamed me after the loch ness monster?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Why? You don't like it?" He looked nervous.

"No. I like it. It's cute." I said with a smile.

He smiled back at me and held out his hand for me to take. I hesitated before taking his hand in mine and intertwining our fingers together.

—

"So do want me to start asking the questions now?" I ask Jacob when we're at Olive Garden and seated to a booth and already ordered our drinks.

"If it makes you happy." Jacob shrugged.

"Are you a sex addict like Leah said?"

Jacob sighed and rubbed his face with both his hands.

"I'm really gonna fucking kill Leah," he mumbled. "No I'm not. It was just some stupid things I did in my past. I don't have any STD's or baby momma's out there."

"Do you have anger problems?" I ask carfully.

He went from looking depressed about having this conversation, to looking extremely pissed. Nostrils flared, breathing hard, and gritting teeth.

"Does it look like I have anger problems?" he seethed through his gritted teeth.

"Umm..."

He laughed. "I was joking. I loose my temper now and then. But, hey, who doesn't? But I don't freak out every second of every day."

Our waiter came back with out drinks just when Jacob finished his sentence. The waiter guy looked at me and flashed me and smile and a wink.

"So what will you be having tonight?" the waiter asked more to me then Jacob.

"The seafood Alfredo." I said with a small smile. The seafood Alfredo was my regular at Olive garden, It was so good.

"And you?" the waiter asked Jacob but kept his eyes on me.

"I'll have the stuffed rigatoni with chicken." Jacob said looking pissed.

"Sure. I'll be right back." then he winked at me again and left.

"I hate that douche bag. He kept winking at you." Jacob grumbled.

I chuckled a little.

"Jealous are we?" I smiled.

"Yes, I am." he said seriously.

"I really can't wait till he comes back." I gushed.

"What?" He looked shocked.

"I'm really craving some bread stick right about now." I laugh.

"Oh." he sighed.

"Why are you so jealous?"

His looked down and avoided my eyes while taking a sip of his water.

We're silent for a few minutes before the waiter comes back with salad and bread stick. I squeal like a pig when the bread sticks come. Everybody in the restaurant look over at our table. I cover my mouth with both my hands and look down at my lap while my face was burning up from embarrassment. Jacob covered his mouth with one hand to keep from laugh out loud.

"Enjoy. But I can already guess that you will." the waiter said before walking away.

When he's gone, I look up at Jacob.

"That was so embarrassing." I whispered to him.

He laughed. "Well at least you got your bread sticks."

"That's for sure." I grab one for the basket. They're still hot and fresh, just how I like them. I take a bit and moan out loud.

"Oh god. This is so good." I moan again.

While I'm eating, I saw Jacob's eyes focus on me and not paying any attention to the food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked.

"Huh?" was all he said while still staring at me.

"Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah, but you really shouldn't moan like that. You don't know how much of a turn on it was."

"You really are a sex addict." I chuckled.

"You look really happy." Jacob stated.

I nodded. "I feel happy. Which is weird because I haven't been happy in a long time."

"Why?" Jacob asked softly, but I shake my head. I really didn't want to talk about the past right now.

While I'm nibbling on a piece bread stick, Jacob grabbed my one had that I wasn't using and grasping it in both of his large but soft hands.

"Nessie, whatever happened in the past is in the past. You don't have to worry about it now. I'm here for you. I'm your family now." he whispered softly.

What Jacob would have been reassuring and made me feel like I wasn't alone. But it didn't. It made me pissed.

"Who the hell are you to say we're family? We're nothing okay. And you don't know a damn thing about me. You know what, the hell with dinner. I'm leaving." I yell and storm out.

"Nessie wait." But I didn't I kept walking until I got to the double doors and push it with such force that I'm surprised it didn't break.

I start walking out in the cool night air. I walked out of the parking lot before something warm grabbed my wrist.

"Let me go." I hissed, trying to pull my wrist from his grip on it.

"Why the hell do you storm off like that?" Jacob growled.

"Let me go." I repeated.

Then Jacob surprised me. He let go of my wrist before grabbing both of my upper arms in his hands and pulled me to him. Then his lips were on mine. He's lips were rough but warm and soft. I tried to push him off but it wasn't working. I stood motion less waiting for him to stop.

When he was done, he was breathing hard but still had a strong grip on me so I couldn't move.

"Alright. Let's leave." he sighed. Then he walked back to the parking lot.

"Wait, hold on a damn minute. What the hell was that?" I yelled after him while still following him back.

"I needed to stop you from walking away and it worked." he said simply.

"Ass." I mumbled.

"You can call me whatever you want, let just go home."

The ride home was dead silent. Neither of us talked the whole time. I kinda felt bad about storming off like that. It was immature but I still couldn't get what Jacob said out of my head. We've only known each other for two days and he's say were family just like that? We're nothing close to family. He doesn't know anything about me. Hell, he doesn't even know my last name.

When we got back to the apartment we still didn't say a word to each other. Until Jacob broke the silence.

"I'm going to bed." was the only thing he said before walking down the hallway and into his room.

I walked back to my room and started looking through my dresser drawers for baby doll lingerie I secretly bought behind Leah's back.

I know Jacob wants more from me then cleaning his apartment to pay off the debts I owe him. I know he want sex so that's what I'm going to give him. I pull off the heels and dress I wore and put on the black lace baby doll I bought.

When I was done putting it on I walked down the hall way to Jacob's room. I knocked on the door and took a deep breathe. Jacob opened the door and when he looked at me his eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"Ness, what—" but I covered his mouth with my hand to stop him from talking.

"This is repayment." I whispered. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait. I had thing to do and didn't have enough time. And I said this chapter maybe a Jacob POV but I changed my mind (I do that a lot) but maybe in the future I'll make one, anyway here's chapter 5 :)**

* * *

I started moving my lips on Jacob's, but he was unresponsive and frozen. Just so I could get him to do something I unwrapped my arms from his neck, grabbed his forearms and brought them around my waist, pulling him closer to me. That snapped him out of shock and he started hugging me to him and moving his lips frantically on mine.

He unwrapped one of his arms to shut the door behind me and he started walking us backwards to his bed. Then he picked me up and set me down on the middle of his red velvet bed with him hovering over me, all without breaking the kiss.

I was running my finger through his short black hair when I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I never french kissed a guy before. Yeah, I kissed two or three guys in high school, but I never had their tongue in my mouth. Saliva exchange in my opinion was just gross but I wanted to get this shit over and done with so I opened my mouth to let him.

He tasted minty. Thank god! I really didn't want to deal with bad breathe. His hands where running up and down my side while I was unbuttoning his navy blue button down. After I got all the buttons I took it off his shoulders and pulled away to look at him.

Holy shit! This dude must be on steroids. He had a well defined eight pack and chest. It almost made me drool, but I didn't. I stared at his upper body with wide eyes for I don't know how long until I heard Jacob chuckling.

"Like what you see?" he asked, still chuckling, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up." I sighed. I grabbed a fist fill of his hair and brought his face down to mine. I kissed him frantically while running my hands up and down his chest, my nails lightly scratched his nipples and he groaned. Then he surprised me when he pulled away from my lips, grabbed both my wrists in his huge hands and put them above my head.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked a little breathless.

"I can't do this," he mumbled before dropping my wrists and sitting on the edge of the bed. I could still see the obvious bulge in his dress pants.

"Why not?" I felt both relieved and kind of rejected. I realized I'm not as pretty as some of the girls he's probably banged but it's still insulting when I'm offering sex and he doesn't want it.

"Because it would feel like I was taking advantage of you," he whispered looking at his hands instead of me.

"Taking advantage? I'm giving you the advantage," I argued, getting up to sit next to him.

"I don't want to have sex with you as repayment for anything. I want it to be for something more."

"Like what?"

"For love," he said softly while looking intensely in my eyes.

"Have all the others you slept with been for love?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it was more for fun, but I'm sick of playing the same game. I know that if I keep doing want I'm doing I'll end up lonely forever. I want to be married one day with a wife and kids. I'm almost thirty so it's about time I start settling down."

"Aww...that's so sweet," I cooed at him.

"Thanks, Nessie," he mumbled.

"I'm kidding. It's just you look like the kind of dude that wouldn't really give a shit about marriage and kids."

"I used to be," was all he said.

I was quiet for a few seconds. Jacob was still shirtless looking at his hands instead of me.

"So how many kids do you want to have?" I asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"Three," he said with a smile.

I nodded. "What kind of women are you looking for in a wife?" I asked nervously. I knew Jacob could probably find a women better than me in the looks department, but still didn't want to think about it.

He finally looked me in the eyes so intensely that I almost looked away but Jacob grabbed my chin and pulled my face back to his. I felt my face heat up from blushing.

"You," he whispered softly.

"What?"

"I knew you were what I wanted when I first saw you at the auction. You were like my own angel sent from heaven just for me alone," he said softly.

I stood up. "So that's what you want me for? The mystery of why you even bothered with me is because you want me to be your baby momma?" I screeched.

He sighed and rubbed both of his hand over his face. Then he stood up and grabbed both of my upper arms in his huge hands. I tried to get him off me but he wouldn't budge and his grip was so tight it hurt.

"You know, your accusations about me not only hurt but they also piss me off!" he growled close to my ear. I gulped, afraid that he might hit me or beat the shit out of me. He didn't though and just pushed me down on his bed roughly.

"I'm going to take a shower. When I get back you better not be in here," he said in a cold voice I'd never heard him use before. After that, he walked toward the door and slammed it shut.

I never really knew Jacob would get that pissed over something like that. Leah said he had anger problems, but he always seemed carefree and nice around me. I didn't really think he would get that pissed about thinking he wanted me for his baby momma.

When I hear the water running next door, I got up and walked back to my bathroom before he saw me in here and got even more pissed.

When I was in my room I took off the baby doll lingerie, and put on a cami and plaid pajama pants and climbing into bed.

Tonight sure as hell didn't go as planned. I don't know if I should be relieved or not, but I guess I'll have to figure out a new plan on how to get Jacob not to hate me after what I said. Hopefully he'll forget about this tomorrow morning.

— — —

When I woke up this morning I looked at the alarm clock on the dresser and saw it was ten o'clock. I got up and walked out to the kitchen. I went to the kitchen and saw a note on the refrigerator.

_Nessie,_

_Went to work. Do whatever the hell you want while I'm gone. I really don't give a shit._

_Jacob_

Yup, he's still pissed. Great.

I sighed and threw the note in the trash can. I grabbed a bowl and made myself Cheerios for breakfast. When I was done I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. I went back in my room and put on a pair of denim jeans, a white tee shirt, and a cotton pink jacket with a pair of black flats.

After I was done, I sat on the couch in the living room, flipping through channels on the flat screen. I settled a rerun marathon of the Jersey Shore on MTV. I hadn't seen this show since high school. Reality shows were my guilty pleasure.

While watching the show, I heard a shrill ring. The phone. It was on the side table next to the couch. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Pet how ya doing?"_ Leah's voice asked from the other side.

"Leah?"

"_The one and only. I was just checking to see if everything's going alright," _she asked in a nonchalant tone, like she really didn't care to check up on me.

"Um...yeah, why?"

"_You sure? Because Jacob came in here this morning looking pissed. Did you two get in a fight?"_ she demanded.

I sighed. "Yeah we kinda did. I told Jacob that he was only using me for his baby momma and he got mad at me," I explained defeated.

"_Jacob would get mad about that,"_ Leah grumbled through the phone. "_Hey it's my lunch break in a minute, how about I pick you up and bring you to the office so you two can kiss and make up cause if Jacob is in a bad mood everybody's in a bad mood." _

"Umm...okay. Hey, Leah, does he have a lunch?" May as well kiss his ass and make him a lunch to get on his good side.

"_I don't think so. But Jacob loves food so make him one and give it to him so he can stop his little bitch fest here," _she mumbled.

"Okay, see you in a few Leah. Bye."

"_Bye pet,"_ Then she hung up.

When I put the phone back I ran into the kitchen and looked for something to make for Jacob. I searched through the cabinets for something to make when I saw a pack of medium sub rolls. A sub was short, sweet and easy to make, I didn't want to make him something fancy. I also found some Doritos and put them in a plastic baggy.

After I finished, I heard the door bell ring and ran to the front door to answer it. Leah was there with a huge smirk on his face.

"Did you make it?" she asked.

"Yeah," I whispered, blushing and looking down at my shoes.

"Aww...you're such a nice little girlfriend," Leah cooed, pinching my cheek.

"Whatever, the only reason I'm going over there to apologize to that ass is because you wanted me to," I said.

Leah rolled her eyes. "If you say so. Just come on."

—

After a few minutes of driving Leah parked her car on the curb in front of a huge building that was about forty or fifty stories.

Leah and I got out of her silver Lexus and walked through front doors.

There were two women sitting next to each other at the front desk. One was blonde and one was brunette. Both of them looked up at Leah and I when we walked up.

"Leah who's your guest?" the brunette asked, her name tag said Amy.

"This is Nessie. She's Jacob's pet," Leah said with a wave of her hand.

"Leah!" I hissed. She ignored me.

Both the girls behind the counter gave me death glares before the blonde muttered, "go ahead." Leah thanked them and walked to the right down a wide corridor with a elevator. Leah pressed the button and waited.

"Why the hell were those bitches glaring at me?" I asked Leah.

She rolled her eyes. "They both slept with Jake and they probably think you're his girlfriend, so, that's why."

I didn't say anything after that. When the elevator doors opened, we walked in and Leah pressed a button for the thirty-fourth floor. When the doors opened I saw a bunch of cubicles with people siting in them.

"You work in one of these?" I asked Leah, pointing to the cubicles.

"Hell no!" she snorted. "That's only for the people that keep a track of the J.B mechanics around the world. You know, like how much each shop makes in a month and if they need any supplies they call us and ask for money to buy them. But anyway Jacob, Seth, Embry, and I occupy the only four offices on this floor."

I nodded.

"Follow me, pet," Leah said, walking down a hallway past the cubicles to a mahogany door that was most likely her office. She turned the knob and opened it.

The walls of the office were a light gray. There was a black desk in the middle with with stacks of papers on it, a black leather love seat against the right side of the wall and three filing cabinets up against the left side.

"Umm...I thought I was going to meet Jacob."

"You are don't worry. I know it must be killing you to be away from your master, but I love messing with Jake so I have to do this. Just have a seat and relax," Leah said, pointing to the love seat. I sighed and sat down like she suggested.

Leah went and sat on the leather seat behind her desk, grabbed the phone, dialed a few numbers and then leaned back in her chair with a smug smile on her face.

I heard loud ringing and knew she put it on speaker. After two rings, Jacob answered.

"_What the fuck do you want Leah! I was calling your ass ten minutes ago where the fuck were you!" _Jacob yelled through the phone.

"Hey Jake, nice to meet you too. I just wanted to see if you were in a better mood than before, but you apparently answered that question," Leah said with a laugh.

"_Just what do you want Leah?"_ he growled through the phone.

"I have a surprise for you," she sang.

"_If it's a fuck than I'll come over there and we'll have a quicky. But other than that I'm not going over there." _

That was what set me off. I got up and before Leah could say anything I pressed a red button that apparently hung him up.

"What the hell, Nessie?" Leah asked me in disbelief.

"Where's his office?" I said in as a calm voice as I could.

"What?"

"I said where the fuck is his office?" I said harsher than I meant to.

"Um...down the hall last door on you right." I was already out the door before she was already half way finished.

I power walked down the hall with people looking at me in confusion, wondering who the hell I was. When I got to the door that had a gold plate that said Jacob Black, I banged at the door with both my fists.

"Who the fuck is doing that?" I heard a small voice asked that definitely wasn't Jacobs. It sounded more feminine. So he was already fucking someone in his office. Oh, hell no! I turned the knob to find it opened and banged the door so far back it hit the wall.

The sight before me definitely wasn't what I wanted to see. Jacob was hovering over a women that was bent over his desk. He was shirtless and the buttons on the woman's blouse were unbuttoned, showing her bra. Her pencil skirt was also pulled up to her thighs and not showing anything, thank god.

Jacob's face was completely blank while the woman was shooting daggers at me.

"Ness what are you doing..."

He didn't get to finish before I exploded, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!"

"Is she your girlfriend, Mr. Black?" the woman asked pushing Jacob back so she could stand up.

"Um..." was all Jacob could say.

"NOT ANYMORE! Hell not ever after this shit!" I yelled.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. See you later, Mr. Black." she said in what was supposed to be a rough seductive voice, but she sounded more like a man.

She walked out the door, but not before she shot me a quick glare. I didn't even look at her because I was shooting my own glares at Jacob.

When she walked out the door I continued yelling at Jacob.

"What the fuck was that!"

"Uh..."

"I can't fucking believe you! So what you fucking said last night was just a load of shit then! God I'm so pissed right now!" I screamed.

"Well, I didn't fucking ask you to come here, so don't you yell at me!" Jacob said through clenched teeth.

"Oh what the fuck ever! I'm not the one who acts like a goddamn bitch on her period just because of something someone else says. And the reason I came here was because I was sorry for what happened last night and wanted to apologize by making you a lunch, jackass." I spat throwing the lunch I made at his chest.

He looked down at the brown paper bag then back up at me. His face didn't show anger anymore. It was complete shock.

"You made me lunch?"

"Yeah, you bastard, I did. But forget it. It doesn't matter now."

"Nessie, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're not sorry. You have the look and money right? Why do you have to be sorry to a poor homeless girl that's so low in your standards that you shouldn't even look at her let alone apologize," I whispered. I could feel tears burning my eyes I tried to blink them away but they fell anyway.

"Nessie..." he whispered. He raised his hand out to me and walked slowly towards me but I backed away and shook my head.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him before turning around and running out the door. There was a crowd of people out the door that were probably, no definitely, listening to mine and Jacob's argument. But I didn't care. I ran past them all and pushed any that were in my way. I ran back to the elevator and pressed the button.

"Nessie, wait!" I heard two voices yell after me, Jacob and Leah, but I ignored them. And as soon as the elevator doors opened I pressed the button for one, hoping it was the right one to get out of here. The last thing I saw before the doors closed was Jacob's face, looking both devastated and pained. Good. Now he knows exactly how I feel.

When the elevator stopped on the bottom floor I all but bolted out of the place. Not even glancing at the two bitch receptionists at the front desk, I ran out the front door and down an alley that was completely empty. I ran until I got to and chain-link fence. I leaned my back against the fence and buried my face in both my hands and started balling.

How could he do that? He said that I was his personal angel sent for him alone, but then he goes and fucks some other girl behind my back? We never really declared ourselves as boyfriend and girlfriend, but you don't say something like that and mess around with someone else. It hurts. I was actually starting to trust him and even like him a little, but I guess that's all my fault really. I was stupid enough to believe all the crap he said.

While I was sitting on the ground crying, I heard a shuffle next to me I looked up, but was met with a metal crowbar. Then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

JPOV

_I'm such an ass, I'm such an ass... _I kept chanting in my head, while chasing Nessie, but it was already **too** late she was already gone, but not before I saw her face that was covered in tears.

_I'm the worst scum on the fucking Earth._

"Jesus, Jake, you really are a douche you know that?" Leah's annoying voice said behind me.

"Well, it's your fucking fault, Leah! Why the hell did you bring her here?" I snapped.

"Because you were in a pissed off mood this morning and me being the generous person I am called your little pet for a visit. Also, it's not my fault. I'm not the one who got caught fucking someone on their desk."

"You should mind your own damn business Leah and stop getting involved in other peoples lives just because your fucking Sam the mailman, even though he's fucking married."

Sam was our mail guy that came over often to deliver letters from the shops around the world. He was a cool, easygoing dude with a beautiful wife named Emily and two kids. He was probably the only guy I'd seen Leah talk to in a while, but there little buddy buddy relationship changed when I did the exact same thing Nessie did and walked in on them fucking on her desk. Leah told me to keep it secret and she was one of my best assistants so I did.

Leah hated it that Sam was married, but she said she tried to ignore it. I could tell it was a sore subject for her and me **bringing** it up was pretty low.

"Fuck you Jacob!" she yelled. She started hitting and scratching at me before Seth, her little brother and my other assistant, came over and tried to restrain her.

"What the hell's going on? I was in my office then I heard all this damn yelling," Seth said still holding Leah by the waist while she was still tried to struggle against his hold.

"Seth, call the first floor and tell them if they see a girl with red curly hair to stop her and wait for me," I told him pressing the down button on the elevator.

"Um...okay," he said, confused, but grabbed his cell phone from his pants pocket and dialed a few numbers.

While Seth was distracted talking to the people on the first floor, Leah pushed Seth and got out of his grip. Instead of attacking me like Seth and I were both prepared for she just gave me a glare and power walked back to her office.

When the elevator doors opened I walked in and look at Seth, silently asking if they got Nessie and she didn't run off.

"Okay, I'll tell him." He shut his phone. "They said the girl you're talking about already stormed off and left."

"Fuck," I muttered, hitting the one button. "Thanks anyway Seth, keep an eye on things while I'm gone."

"Alright," he sighed, then the doors closed.

I can't believe this shit. What I did was fucked up and it was my fault more than Leah's, but Nessie could probably be wandering the streets right now, lost and scared, but I remember her saying she used to live on the streets so I was kind of hoping she was stronger than she looks.

When the elevator doors finally opened, I ran out and started looking frantically around the place looking for someone who would have probably seen her before she left. I looked over and saw the two counter girls, Amy and Jessica, that I fucked about three months ago. They both looked over at me and had a grin on their faces. When I walk over and get closer their smiles got bigger.

"Hello, Mr. Black, how can we help you?" Amy asked seductively.

"I was wondering if you two saw a girl running down here," I said.

Their smiles turn into frowns.

"You mean the girl with the curly, red hair?" Jessica asked, annoyed.

"Yeah, do you know which way she went?"

Amy shrugged. "She ran out the doors, crying**.** I think she went left though**.**"

I was both annoyed with their attitudes and relieved that they knew which way she went.

"Thanks," I grumbled and ran out the doors without looking back at them.

"NESSIE!" I yelled while walking down the sidewalk. Some people look at me like I'm crazy. Probably wondering why the hell I'm yelling the loch ness monsters name in the middle of Seattle, but I just ignore them.

"NESSIE! I'M SORRY! NESSIE!" I continued to yell, but still nothing. I walked down an abandoned alley and started looking around, but still nothing. I was walking down until I got to a chain-linked fence. I sighed and turned around, figuring that there was nothing and no one was down here.

While I was walking back to the side walk, I saw a small square business card. I picked it up, curious to know whose it was.

_**THE UNDERGROUND**_

_**Buy or pay for a good time anytime**_

The Underground? That name was familiar, but where the hell did I hear it from. Wait, the auction. That was the name of the underground auction where I bought Nessie. Why the hell would this be here in the middle of nowhere?

**RPOV**

All I could see was darkness. My entire body was numb and all I could feel was the intense pain coursing through my head. Damn this hurt like hell. What the hell happened? Fuck, it was hard to think. This hurts like a mother.

"Is she awake yeah?" a rough voice said.

"I don't know," another voice mumbled.

"I can hear you, you know," I whispered in a weak voice. I tried to open my eyes, but when I did all I saw was a little light and two blurry figures standing over me.

"Well, well, last time we sold you asleep, but now that you're awake let's see how much more we can get for you," the rough voice mused. I blinked rapidly, trying to get my eyes to focus on the two figures standing in front of me. When I finally got my vision back I saw two men in dress suits, one purple, one black.

The one in a purple one was a black guy with long dreads, he was also holding a cane in his left hand and I was pretty sure he didn't use it for walking. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that this dude was definitely a pimp. I've seen a lot of pimps in my day, I know how they look, and this guy was definitely one of them. The other one in the black suit was a white guy with blonde hair that was in a ponytail on the nape of his neck. He didn't look as pimpin' as the other guy, he looked like he would be in the mafia though.

"Who the fuck are you?" I demanded in a tired voice.

"I'm Laurent, baby, and this is James over here," he said pointing to the guy in the ponytail next to him.

"Were you the fuckers that kidnapped me three days ago and hit me over the head with a goddamn crowbar," I tried to yell but it came out more like a squeak.

"Us? Nah," Laurent said waving his hand, "We wouldn't do that. Girl, we be better than that,"

"So you used some one else to do it then?"

"Yes," James spoke for the first time ever.

"Okay, seriously why the hell am I here and where the fuck am I?"

"You were our highest payed slave we had. We took you from the guy who bought you because if we sell you as a prostitute instead of a slave we could get millions. Your at one of the auction rooms were we keep the girls," James said.

"So you're just using me to get your asses money?" I demanded.

"That's what we do best," he said with a grin.

"What makes you think I'll even be your bitch? I could try to get out of this you know,"

They both laughed. I then heard something click and felt something cold touch my temple.

"I think you'll do as we say, little girl. Other wise we goin' to have to pop a cap in your ass," Laurent said still laughing.

I gulped loudly, but didn't move from the my place on the floor or try to turn around to see what one holding the gun looked like.

"Our auction will start at about eleven tonight, at about that time the drugs should were off and you'll have the feeling back in your body to walk**,**" James said.

So that's why my body was numb and I couldn't get up off the floor. They must of drugged me after they knocked me out.

After that, Laurent and James walked out of the room and left me numb.

This is great. I'm going to have to live as a prostitute or have a hole in my head and die. Hell, I spent most of my time on the street trying not to be either of the two but now I had to face one or the other and I can't try to escape out of it.

But that wasn't even the worst. There was still Jacob. Even though he screwed me over and practically cheated on me, sort of, I was still thinking what he could be doing right now. He looked pretty hurt when I ran away, but I was probably more hurt than that jackass. I still didn't want anything to do with him, but he was the only one I had left. The only one I could probably hope will save me from this place.


	7. Chapter 7

**I know some of you are pissed off that this took forever but I just haven't had the time and other personal stuff and blah, blah, you heard it all before. Anyway, yeah, so... here's a new chapter. **

RPOV

When the drugs wore off I could feel my body again. I sat up on the floor and stretched a little bit. All my limbs felt like they were a sleep, but my head was still sore from that crow bar.

I looked around the room I was in. It had dark puke green walls with nothing on them. There wasn't even a window in here. There was also one small light bulb on the ceiling that barely showed any light in the room.

After looking around the room for anything like a hidden camera or something I stood up and walked to the door. The room was so small I only had to take four step to get to the door. I tried to turn the knob but of course it was locked. Figures. I sighed and slide down the door. This is just great. I wonder if they'll at least give me some food. I was fucking starving.

As if on cue, I heard the door knob jingle next to my head. I stood up quickly so I wouldn't get hit by the door. The person that walked in was a red head with wavy hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a small red strapless dress and bright red five inch heel. She obviously looked like a stripper. When she looked at me she smile.

"Your the newbie, huh?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Well come on. I have a lot of work to do with you before the auction starts," she said.

"Uh...okay," I mumble. What the hell else was I supposed to do?

"Don't worry. I'll make you look gorgeous. All the rich geezers will pawn after you," she giggled when I walked out the door. When she got behind me she grasped both my arms tightly with both her hand and handcuffed me.

"Sorry, James orders," she shrugged.

She took my arm and walked me down a corridor. We got to a black door with the words 'Dressing and Make-up Room' on it. The red head opened the door and there were multiple girls in it doing either make-up in front of a mirror that looked like that haven't been cleaned in a while. They were also dressed in provocative clothes, well if you can even call it clothes. More like scrapes of cloth put over there boobs and vagina.

"Take a seat over there," she said pointing to a chair that was empty.

"Uhh...sure," I mumbled, feeling self conscious about all the half naked chick around, talking and laughing like best friends.

When I sat down on the chair the red head told me to, I turned around and found she disappeared somewhere. Great. After a couple seconds of sitting in the chair, feeling like I was sitting in one of those goddamn electric chairs waiting to get electrocuted, a girl with brown hair, wearing a black corset with a matching garter belt and a pair of black heels came up to me with a mischievous grin on her face.

"Hey, new girl," she said.

"H-hi," I stuttered. She chuckled.

"No need to be so nervous. We don't bit. I think you'll like it here. You're a cutie," she muttered the last part more to herself than to me, while staring at my boobs and liking her lips. I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't really have a problem with lesbians or bi's or whatever, I just don't like people looking at me like a whore, which I'm about to soon be.

"Um, so, what's your name?" I asked to get her attention away from my boobs. That snapped her out of it.

"Lauren. You?"

"Nessie," I waved instead of offering my hand.

She looked over my head and cursed under her breath.

"You better get ready for show time,"

"Show time?"

She was about to say something before the red head came back with a pile of clothes and heels in her hands. She pulled out a key from her cleavage and unlocked the cuffs.

"Here, put these on in the dressing room," she said pointing to the back of the room, "and I'll be waiting out here to put on you make-up since your a newbie,"

"Sure," I mutter, walking and trying to pass all the half naked girls crowding the entire room. I saw a couple of curtains were girls were walking in and out. I caught a changing room stall before someone else could which was pretty easy because not may more girls were changing out anymore.

When I got in a stall, I saw that there was a bench in there too. I sat down and put the clothes next to me. I sighed and leaned my head back on the wall, thinking about what the hell there going to do. Are they going to sell me again? I'm I just going to fuck some guy, get payed, and come back to do it all over again like a whore? I shake my head, trying not to think about getting payed for some fat old dude that looks like Santa.

I decided to just get it over with and change into the clothes I was given. I took my shoes off and put the high heels on first. Then I grabbed the white button down shirt with a plaid pink tie and put them on. Finally, I took my jeans off and put on the matching pink plaid mini-skirt that barley covered my ass.

When I walked out of the stall Victoria was standing there waiting for me.

"It's about time! Come on it's show time in two minutes," she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the dressing room. I noticed that all the girls that were in here before were all gone.

"Were did everyone go?" I asked her while she was pulling me down a dark corridor.

"You'll see,"

We then ran down a flight of stairs, which scared the hell out of me because it was so damn dark. But then I hear the voice of a man talking.

"Welcome gentlemen to the Underground! We have our lovely ladies here tonight to show you guys a good time." I then heard a round of applause and wolf whistling too. "Tonight lets get started with our fresh meat. New beautiful women that may look innocent but can get wild if you want them to." I then remembered that voice. It was the blonde ponytail guy. James.

"Come on out girls!" he yelled in the microphone.

The red head pushed me with a couple girls walking out on stage.

"Don't screw up. Just smile, dance, take your clothes off and James and Laurent will be happy," she whispered in my ear before she gave me one more shove on stage.

I could hardly see anything because of the damn stage light that they were shining in my eyes, making me put my hand in front of my face.

"Gentlemen, first we will introduce our first girl," James said walking to a girl standing right next to me and pulling her arm. He pushed her to the front of the stage were I could see a walkway with a pole at the end.

She had short brown hair, brown eyes, and looked part Asian. She looked like she was about to shit herself. But she grabbed the pole and started dancing like a pro. More wolf whistles and hollers came from the crowd. This was turning more into a strip club than an auction.

About five more minutes of the girl dancing and shredding her clothes off during it, James grabbed the microphone.

"Alright, how about we start things off, shall we? The first price is one hundred." Jame yelled to the crowd of pervs.

A shit load of men started yelling random numbers.

"200!"

"450!"

"840!"

"Okay, eight-forty, going once, going twice, sold to the gentleman in the navy blue suit." James pointed to a heavy-set, bald man. He looked like someone on 'Dateline: To Catch a Predator.'

The girl, that was still butt naked, slowly walked to the fat guy. He grabbed her by her arms and dragged her out somewhere I couldn't see in the back of the club.

"Alright out next girl is a feisty red head. She was one of our most high priced girls in the history of the Underground, but the man who bought her just couldn't keep his bitch on a leash and now she's back," I was so pissed that that fucker just called me a bitch. I almost ran up and slapped him is the face before he started talking again "Now with out further a do, our second girl of the night!" He then waved at me and there were more whistles and applause for me just standing there than for the previous girl when she was dancing on the pole.

When I just stood there for a couple seconds, not knowing what the hell to do, James came and whispered in my ear "Walk up there and dance, cunt!" Again I had the urge to slap that bastard, but then I felt something cold and metal on my back. I was ninety-nine percent sure that was a gun.

I slowly walked up the stage, the whistles and applause grew louder, and when I was about to grab the pole, all hell broke loose.

"_**Everybody get down on the ground!" **_

The men in the audience started running away, scattering everywhere. The girls too. I just stood there not knowing what the hell to do.

A group of cops started running after all the guys that they could, jumping them and tasered them to the ground. Some started grabbing the girls, who were kicking and screaming. While watching all this, I felt a pair of arms come around my waist and legs, caring me bridal style. I looked up and saw Jacob.

"What are you doing here!" I asked, shocked.

"Saving you," he answered flatly. He started carrying me out the door the cops came into. I just stared at his face. He looked expressionless, like this was a everyday thing. That bastard didn't even look sad that I was gone or happy that I was finally back. Nothing.

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but I didn't want him to see me cry so I held them in as best as I could. When we got out of the building it was full of cop cars outside. Some cops were coming in and out, dragging people in handcuffs, and throwing them in the back of police cars. I didn't really care about the perverted dudes, I was just hoping that they caught James and Laurent.

Jake set me down when a cop walked up to us.

"Excuse me miss?" He was handsome, for a lack of better words. He had huge muscles that weren't as big as Jacob's but still impressive nonetheless and his had beautiful blue eyes and curly black hair. "Um... miss?" Hot cop said waving his hand in front of my face while I openly stared at him.

"Huh? What?"

"Sorry, you must still be in shock about what just happened,"

"Uhh...yeah," I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Well we would like for you to come down to the station and answer some questions for us if you don't mind," He smiled. I blushed a little.

"Emmett, don't you think we could do this tomorrow? It's mid-night and she's been through enough today as it is," Jacob explained through gritted teeth.

"She must not be that traumatized, Jake. She looks fine emotionally and she also look fine physically too," he winked at me. That pissed Jake off. Good.

"Are you really fucking hitting on her after that shit in there," Jake grumbled, pointing to the door we walked out from.

"Okay, fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow so we can get some answers about tonight, okay?" he asked me. I nodded. "Do you mind telling me your name?"

"Renesmee Cullen," he nodded.

"Do you have a place to stay at tonight?" he questioned.

Jake spoke up before I could say anything, "She'll stay with me,"

Emmett gave him a questionable look but ignored it. "Okay, well I'll help the guys out here. I'll see you tomorrow, Runessmee," he waved and ran into the building. I waved back, and ignored the fact that he butchered my name. Hell, he was hot enough to get away with it.

Jacob grabbed the arm I was waving to Emmett with and dragged me passed a couple of cop cars and to his black Bentley. He opened the passenger side door for me. I hesitantly got in. He slammed the door, making me jump, and walked to the driver side.

The ride back to Jacob's place was so uncomfortable. You could hear crickets it was so damn silent. I peeked at Jacob through the corner of my eyes. He looked pissed, but a little guilty to. What was that about?

Jacob peeked over at me will I was still looking at him. His eyes quickly went back to the road.

"What?" he asked still staring out the windshield.

"Nothing," I answered, turning my eyes out the passenger side window.

I heard him sigh, but say nothing. I was still the same uncomfortable silence for a few more minutes before we pulled up to Jacob's apartment building.

By the time we got in the apartment and Jacob shut the door, he walked toward me. For a second I thought he was going to hug me or some romantic shit like that, but no that son of a bitch had the nerve to walk passed me and into the living room. He sat his ass on the couch and turned the T.V on, flipping through channels.

"You can take a shower if you want," he shrugged.

That shit fucking did it. I exploded.

"You motherfucker! What the hell's wrong with you! First your ass fucks some bitch on a damn desk when not sixteen hours before you told me you want me to be the mother of your fucking kids and I did a fucking nice thing for your ass and visited you and made you a God damn lunch. Then you come in the fucking auction or club or whatever the fuck it was, save my ass, and don't even do anything. No, 'sorry' or 'thank God your ok'. What the fuck is that shit about? God, you know what fuck this shit, and fuck you dude. After tonight you'll never see my ass again," That was the most I've ever cursed, ever.

Jacob looked shocked and was about to say something but I stopped. That made me even more pissed.

I stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door. I took the slutty school girl outfit off, turned the water on, and took my shower.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob POV

I can not believe what just happened. Nessie has snapped at me a few times before but she looked like her fucking head was going to explode. I wanted to say something to her but knew it wouldn't do any good. She had every right to yell at me. I deserved it. It was my fault. If I didn't try to fuck the chick from accounting, none of this shit would have happened.

I sighed and turned the T.V off. I rubbed both my hands over my face just listening to the sound of the shower running. This shit is so fucking complicated. But I guess I asked for it.

In the past I never had a problem with getting laid, hell I lost my virginity at fourteen to my Algebra teacher. Eh, she was hot and a twenty year old, soI thought it was cool. She taught me a bunch of shit about women and after that it was all ancient history.

I never gave a care in the world about hurting the girls I was with. I'll admit I was a douche to a lot of them. One time in college I had a bet with my frat boy friends to fuck the nerdy girl in my English class. At the end of the night, I had two hundred in my pocket and popped the cherry of a nerd that supposedly 'wanted to save herself for true love'.

After college, I started my own business. I worked my ass off to get the first J.B mechanics running, but soon I was offered a deal to build more shops around the U.S and after all of them went big I started running shops in other countries. I was getting ass loads of cash and that just added to my narcissistic ego.

With my looks, money, and smooth talk, I thought I was the shit. But after awhile of the same thing over and over again you kind of get sick of it. So I tried dating chicks seriously but always end up breaking up with them because they were all just gold-diggers or I got tired of them and broke up with them. So I abstained from women for a while. But that lasted for a week before I felt like I was going to shoot myself.

A friend that I work with told me about this club that you pay for for sex. Prostitution, basically. I didn't want to go through that shit and risk the chance of being caught but I need to get laid. I haven't gone this long without ass since I was fourteen. So I went.

"You'll love it Jake. These chicks are hot as hell," My friend, Brady, exclaimed excitedly.

"I'm guessing you come to this place a lot?" I asked.

"Just a few times," he shrugged.

When we got into the club it was dark as hell and smelled like booze and weed. There was a bar in the back of the place and two bartenders giving guys shots. Most of the men in the club looked like old business men. I think Brady and I were the only ones in this place that were under thirty.

"You want a drink Jake?" Brady asked when we started walking around. I shook my head and started looking for some chicks.

"When does this thing start?" I asked Brady

"In a couple of minutes," Brady grabbed a drink from the bar and walked to a table with a old man sitting there alone.

"John, what's up man?" Brady grinned, giving the old guy a hand shake. He was a white guy with gray hair. He had wrinkles on his forehead and around his mouth. He didn't look that fat like most of the others in this place, actually he looked like he goes to the gym regularly.

"John, this is Jacob Black. Jacob, John" Brady introduced us. I gave him a small smile and shook his hand. He smirked back.

"So, I guessing this is your first time here?" John said.

"Yeah," I mumbled, a little embarrassed.

"What's the problem? You look like a good looking guy. You could bone any bitch you want. What are you doing here?"

I shrugged, "I just want to screw a chick and leave,"

He nodded "So your buying for the sex instead of the girl," he stated rather than asked.

"What?" I looked at him confused.

"Brady didn't tell you? Most of the women here are either sold as slave or live here as prostitutes most of there lives. The ones that are sold, from what I heard, come from the trafficking business. Apparently the owners are gangsters that have connection with people in Italy, Japan, and other countries," John explained.

I stared at him in shock, then slowly turned to Brady, "Brady, what the fuck, dude?"

"What?" he asked innocently, taking a sip of his drink.

"You didn't tell me they were selling chicks here,"

"So what? You just want to fuck them anyway, you don't have to buy them," I stood up and was about head for the door when the lights started flashing on stage. There was a blonde haired guy with a pig tail holding a microphone. Next to him was a couch with a women laying on it. She looked kind of dead, she wasn't moving or anything and her clothes were kind of dirty. But her face was different. She had full pink lips and ivory white skin. Her face was flawless and didn't have any zits or moles anywhere.

"Hello, gentlemen, welcome to the Underground. Tonight we have a rare beauty here tonight. We hardly ever get red heads up for sale, but we got lucky that we found this little girl on the street." the guy exclaimed excitedly.

"Does this place sell dead chicks too?" I asked John incredulously.

He chuckled. "No. They sell a few passed out so they won't be that much of a struggle to take home."

"Why are they making such a big deal out of it?" I waved toward the girl laying on the couch.

"They sometime pick a few off the street because most of the guys here pay more for a girl who can speak English. But they pay a lot more for a young white woman," John explained.

While John was explaining, old guys around the club started yelling out prices.

"Eighty thousand,"

"One hundred thousand,"

"Five hundred thousand,"

Guys were yelling prices like crazy. I would never spend that much on a woman. But the girl on the couch looked so small and innocent. And for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Twenty million!"

"Forty million!"

A short tan guy that was sitting across from our table yelled. The entire room was quite for a few seconds before the guy on the mic spoke again.

"Fourty milli going once, going twice..."

Something in me just snapped. It was like I wasn't even in control of my mouth and before I knew it I yelled_ "Fifty million dollars!"_

The entire room gasped and looked at me like I was insane which I probably was, but I just couldn't let her be taken from me. Wow, were the hell did that come from?

The guy on stage didn't even count down again or wait for anybody to top it before saying, "Sold, to the gentleman in the back,"

I just stood there not knowing what the hell I just did. I snapped out of my stupor when Brady shook my shoulder.

"Jake, are fucking mental bro? Can you even afford that chick?" Brady yelled at me.

"Uhh... yeah," It sounded more like I was asking instead of stating.

The man on stage ran over to me, grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Thank you very much sir for you purchase," the ponytail guy said politely like I was buy groceries instead of a human-fucking-being.

"Uhh...umm...," I stuttered.

"So I'm guessing you'll be paying by check?" Mr. Ponytail asked.

I nodded stupidly. I was ready to pay a prostitute for a night in the sack so I bought my check book with me to buy the girl.

I got my check book out of my pocket and started to write it out.

"Who do I make this out to?" I asked the ponytail dude. Brady was still at my side asking if I was out of my mind but I ignored him.

"Just James will do," he said with a smirk that was kind of creepy.

I wrote 'James' on the name of the check, tore it from the book, and handed it to him.

He stuck it in his coat pocket and shook my hand again. "It was a pleasure doing business with you, sir. You can just grab the girl if you want," he said waving his hand to the girl still passed out on the couch.

I felt like I was doing the walk of shame. All the old guys in the room were staring at me. Some glaring and others whispering things I couldn't hear. I could feel my ears heating up in embarrassment.

When I got on the stage, I grabbed the girl bridal style. She didn't feel that heavy, but then again she didn't look that heavy either. She had a jacket so I couldn't quite tell if she was anorexic or had a eating disorder. I hope she didn't. Wow, this is probably the first time I cared about a woman's health.

I walked out the door ignoring all the fuckers that were _still _looking at me. When I got to my Bentley outside I didn't know where to put her. So I, as gently as possible, laid her in the back, which was hard to do considering it was a two door car. But after a few awkward attempts, I finally got her in the back.

The final problem was how the fuck I was going to carry her up to my apartment building with people thinking I was going to rape her. Maybe, I'll get lucky and nobody will be up. I mean it's one o'clock in the morning right now so I doubt anybody will be up. Oh well, I guess I'll just have to chance it.

I parallel park by the curb in front of my apartment building and try to get the girl out from the back. That was easier said then done. I pulled the driver seat up and wrapped my arm around her waist. I pulled her up, but then accidentally hit her head on the side of the door.

"Shit," I hissed afraid that she would wake up. She didn't. She didn't even flinch or anything. Damn, either she was a heavy sleeper or they put some strong drugs in her system. I bet it was the second guess.

After I finally got her situated in my arms, I carried her to the front to the building. The guy at the front desk wasn't there so I had the perfect opportunity to carry her to my apartment without being seen. I walk in the elevator and press the seventeen button, which was my floor. While I waited, I stared at the girl again. It was like her face was a magnet for my eyes. I don't know what the hell was wrong with me.

Then the elevator dinged, signaling I was on my floor. I walked to the door and had the jolt the girl a little bite to get the keys out of my pockets. Once I finally got her in the house, I took her to one of my spare bedrooms and laid her on the bed.

I sighed, a little exhausted from carrying her and tired about this whole fucking night. Not only was I not getting laid but I got a bought a girl too.

I sat on the edge of the bed and ran my hand through my hair. I looked back at the girl and realized her clothes were dirty as fuck. Well if I wasn't getting laid I could at least get a peek right?

I unzipped her jacket, that was covered in dirty and was a little wet, and threw it on the floor. I then grabbed the end of her shirt and pulled it up. Her stomach was flat and I could see her ribs with every breath she took in. Then I took off her bra. Lord, those were some nice tits. I've seen a shit load of boobs in my life but they were the best I've seen. They weren't to small for me, which I liked. I was a boob man.

When I finally got the courage to stop ogling her tits, I unbuttoned and unzipped her raggedy ass jeans and pulled them off, along with her underwear and shoes. Damn, for a homeless girl she's got one hot body. She was perfect everywhere. She was amazing. I love this girl. _Wow, did I just say love? _Hell I think I was actually in love with this girl. Maybe that's why I bought her. I think on some subconscious level it was love at first sight without me realizing it.

I shook my head and covered the girl with the blankets. I looked down at her and frowned. Shit, what if she hates me. What if she runs in the middle of the night? I'll just have to set my alarm for every hour to check on her. This girl's mine now. Mine. I was never a possessive guy but saying this girl belongs to me got me turned on.

I walked out of the room were she was sleeping. But I had to practically drag my feet. I didn't want to leave her. But I was tired and had a hard on. So I went to my bedroom to jack off, set my alarm, then fall asleep.

**A/N: Finally you guys get to see what happened that night in Jacob's eyes. Thanks for all the reviews too. And sorry it's short I just kinda wanted to get the flashback out of the way. **


	9. Chapter 9

JPOV

I hear the water in the bathroom turn off and I freeze. Fuck, is she going to yell at me again, ignore me, or cut my balls off? Okay the last was dramatic but I felt like I was about to shit a brick. After Nessie exploded at me I'm kind of afraid of her. Which is stupid since she's like five-four and I'm six-five.

I hear Nessie slam the door to the bathroom shut and walk, well more like stride, to her room. She was in a towel and her hair was clinging to her shoulder. She was carrying the school girl outfit in her hands too. That outfit was the reason I couldn't look at her all night. I felt like I was a wolf ready to pounce on her ass. Her perfectly round, busty ass that was now in a towel. Nothing but a towel...Damn it now I have a semi.

Since Nessie switch rooms she had to walk past the living room to her room. When she saw me she threw her clothes at my face.

"You can throw those away. I'm not going to need them. I'll get dressed in the clothes I have in my room. You can give the rest to Leah or to Goodwill, I don't really care," she said in flat tone without looking at me. And continued to power walk to her room.

I was still a little shocked. But I quickly got up and chased her down to her room. Before she could shut the door I put my foot out to stop it.

"Nessie, wait, we need to talk," I said.

"No we don't. You made it clear you don't give a rat's ass about me," she hissed, still trying to push the door.

"If I didn't give a rat's ass I wouldn't have went and got you back," I roared.

"Then why did you act like you didn't care?" she yelled.

"Because it wouldn't be enough," I said shyly.

"Enough for what?" she stopped pushing the door and opened it.

"I feel like it was my fault you were kidnapped. You came to my work and made a lunch for me. Even though it was just a lunch it was still really sweet. And I fucked it up but trying to screw Kate. I feel like I should grovel and beg for you to forgive me. I'm really sorry Nessie," I whisper, looking down at my feet.

"Why didn't you look happy at least?" she mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Um..." I felt embarrassed telling Nessie that if I acted as happy as I felt with what she was wearing at the time, she would still be on that stage, but on the floor with me between her legs. Fucking her for everyone to see.

"Well?" Shit she sounded pissed that I wasn't answering quick enough.

"Um...well, I couldn't. It's not you it's me. I was turned on with that school girl outfit and happy that I found you and when you mix happy with horny you kind of get a bad combination. Well, for me you do,"

She looked at me confused.

"Nessie, I wanted to fuck you." I said bluntly.

She blushed and looked down. I think I heard her mumble a "Pervert". Which I was.

"So I tried to keep my cool and not just attack you on that stage and just fuck you with all those cops around. So I kept a poker face the whole time. That's why," I admitted.

She sighed, "I guess that's all?"

"Yeah. That all. So please don't leave. I'll beg on my knees if I have to," I would to. I would kiss her feet if she told me. She owned my ass. I'm such a pushover and I don't even care.

"I guess I have to stay. I still have to pay you back for everything, remember?"

"Nessie, you don't owe me anything," I tried to tell her but she cut me off.

"I'm still doing it even if you tell me not to," she smiled.

I smiled back. "Stubborn are we?"

"Yup. Always have and always will," she crossed her arms again. I could see her boobs pushing up over her towel. I stared at her chest. I think I even drooled a bit.

She looked, notice me staring at her chest and turned her back to me.

"Can you leave so I can get dressed, jackass?" she glared at me over her shoulder. Now my dick was full on hard.

"Do I have to?" I whimpered like a kid.

She rolled her eyes at me. Then she pushed me and slammed the door in my face, locking it.

"Awww...you suck, Ness," I yelled at the door. I even stomped my foot.

I heard her laughing at the other end. I grinned like a idiot and walked back to the living room. I laid down on the couch and turned TV on. Flipping through some channels for something good.

Nessie walks out with her hair in a ponytail. She's wearing a white cami and light blue pajama pants.

"It's kind of late and it's been a long day, too. You're not going to bed?" she asks.

"Why aren't you?"

She shrugs. "Not tired,"

"Me neither,"

"Want to watch something with me?"

"Sure," she whispers.

"Then come here. Take a seat," I pat my lap.

She rolls her eyes again. "Not going to happen,"

"Can't hurt to try," I sigh. She walked over to the love seat next to the couch since my huge ass was taking up the whole couch.

"You don't have to sit so far you know," I said sitting up on the couch and patted the space next to me.

"It's fine you can lay back down if you want. I'm fine over here," she insisted, but I wanted her next to me.

"Just come here Nessie," I demanded. She looked at me and sighed, but got up and made her way to sit next to me.

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to me. She tensed a little but relaxed soon enough. I started flipping through channels again. There wasn't shit on. Now I know why most people watch more shit on the internet than TV. All there ever is are reality shows that are mostly fake as hell.

While I was still in my inner babbling, I felt Nessie lean more into me. I looked down and found she was asleep. That was fast. It was only five minutes that she came out here. I didn't care. Maybe we could cuddle on the couch till the morning. I smiled. Of course wanting to cuddle with Nessie was my only intention. I definitely didn't want to look down her cami and at her cleavage. No. Of course not. I'm a gentle...aw who the hell am I kidding. I love looking at Nessie's cleavage.

I sighed but knew I should carry her to her room. If she did find us together on the couch she would blow up again.

I gently lifted Nessie up from the couch and layed her down on her bed when I got to her room. I stared at her face for a couple seconds. That might sound creepy, but I couldn't help it. I kissed her forehead before leaving her room. I turned the TV off in the living room and made my way to my room to try to fall asleep too.

_It was bright out on the beach. The soothing sounds of the waves added to the sounds that were coming out of her. Nessie. She was laying on the sand with her hands in my hair tugging it softly. So soft it made me tremble and have goosebumps._

_I was on top of her, my lips were sucking on her pale white neck. Leaving love bites on every inch that I could. Marking her. She was mine. _

"_Jake" she breathed. Her chest rising up to my own. I could feel how hard her nipples were through her red bikini top. I loved her in red. The color of passion, of love. _

"_Nessie, can I?" I asked, tugging at the strings of her top. Silently asking if I could take it off._

_She looked at me and smiled. My heart melted. She was so beautiful. Her face was flushed from sucking on her neck. I smiled back and untied the strings._

_I didn't take it off completely. I slid my hand to her right breast and messaged it. She closed her eyes and moaned. Letting herself feel what I was doing to her. I ran my thumb along her nipple. She moaned again. I took my hand out from under her top and licked my thumb wetting it then blowing it gently. I then went back to work on her breast. Rubbing my wet thumb around her nipple. She squirmed under my touch._

"_Jake, that feels good," she sighed._

"_Really?" I asked, not stopping my rubbing. She continued to squirm._

"_The other one," she groaned. I knew what she was talking about. I nodded and licked my other thumb and blew on it again. I then had both of my hands under top. Messaging her nipples the way she likes. Her moans were getting louder. She was loving this._

"_Jake," she sighed again._

"_What Nessie? What do you want?" _

"_Don't stop," she gasped. I nodded and pinched the hardened nipples. She groaned. _

"_Never," I breathed in her ear. She also loves it when I whisper to her. She told me it relaxed her._

_When I was sure her nipple got enough attention from my hands I took them out from under her top. I took the whole thing off and saw Nessie's bare breasts before me. They were soft pale flesh with pearl pink nipples. They always made me want to suck on them._

_And thats what I did. I grabbed her right breast and brought the pink nipple to my mouth. The feeling of them in my mouth felt amazing. I slowly licked it and then sucked it lightly. Her back arched from the feeling. I then licked around the areola._

"_Jake, Jake, Jake..." she chanted my name like a prayer._

"_Nessie, I love you," I whispered on her breast._

"_Jake... Jake..."_

"**Jacob!"**

I jumped and landed on my back on the floor. How the hell?

"It's about time you, perv. I made you breakfast. And that cop from last night called too. He said that you have to take me to the station so I can fill out a report," I heard a voice say from the other side of the bed. I knew it was Nessie.

I sat up and looking at her. Her hair was in a bun and still wearing her pajamas from last night. And I was in my room with my ass on the floor and my blanket wrapped around my torso. Good thing my blanket is thick and hiding my hard on from my sex dream.

"Uh...okay?" was my brilliant response.

She giggled. She was so cute. And her boobs jiggled a little. Those boobs...

"I heard you breathing my name you creep," she smiled almost sadistically. Oh no. She's gonna get mad again.

"I'm sorry," I mumble like a kid caught doing something bad.

"Don't worry about it. I'm flattered. Now come on I made you breakfast," and with that she walked out of my bedroom door.

I sighed and untangled myself from my blanket and stood up. I looked down and saw I was still hard as a rock. I groaned. I opened the door and looked both ways. The coast was clear. I tip toed to the closest bathroom, shut the door, and locked it. I then pulled my boxers down and turned the fan on hoping Ness wouldn't hear any noises.

I got some lotion from under the sink and squeezed some in my hand. Then started to rub my cock. I started picturing my dream and only got five pumps in and I was done.

Now I was in no way a fast comer. I always make sure the woman orgasms first before shooting your load. But being deprived of sex for a little over a week can make you blow your load fast.

I don't know what I'm gonna do. I want Nessie. Badly. But I can't rush it. I know she's a virgin so I can't just fuck her straight up. I have to be slow. Damn it I hate slow.


End file.
